Changes
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: Rossi's changed as seen from JJ's point of view. This is NOT a Rossi/JJ story. I can't see that pairing. Just my opinion. Mention of Strauss.


**Change**

**Disclaimer: I love Rossi, I love Strauss and therefore I love Rossi and Strauss. But this is not about them. This is a Rossi Story. I don't own the characters or anything dealing with Criminal Minds, except this story. I don't like the way they killed off Erin, so I change it to suit my own twisted mind**.

**Reviews are appreciated **

Have you ever watched someone change before your very eyes? I'm watching him now. He has such a big name in the FBI and more importantly in the BAU. He's one of our founding fathers. I remember the first day I met him. We were a team member down; Hotch told us he was stepping up, coming out of retirement to help. I don't know about the others, but I was in complete awe of him. I'm pretty sure Spence had a man crush; sometimes I think he still does. It took him a minute to fit in, to learn the way of the new BAU, but once he got it, he became an increasingly valuable member of our team.

If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be in the FBI. My last year of college, I had no idea what I wanted to do when I grew up. He came to Georgetown to promote and sign his new book. I listened to his talk, asked a couple questions, bought his book and decided after reading it I wanted to be an agent. I applied to the academy a few months later. I told him all this once, when I thought he need to hear he wasn't failing as an agent or a writer. That's when I found out even the ones we think are so strong have a vulnerable side. He doesn't show it, but it's there.

He's lost more people he cares about than anyone should in a short time. Yes…we've all lost loved ones, but it's as if God doesn't want him to be happy. First there was Carolyn, his first wife, though they were divorced, they remained very good friends. She found she had ALS and the disease took her quickly. I'm not sure how long he mourned her; he never really let those emotions show. Then the team found he was involved with Erin Strauss, the Ice Queen. None of us could believe that, but we saw so many changes in both of them. They were really good for each other, he was genuinely happy with her, then John Curtis took that happiness way. Curtis murdered Erin, and he lost a part of his heart that day.

It took him a while to bounce back from that, I'm not sure he has or ever will. I found him talking to a picture of her the other day, but he wouldn't want the world to know the legendary David Rossi has emotions. Unless you really know him, I mean really know him; you can't tell when he's upset, hurting, or even ill. He hides things, even those of us who are with him everyday can't see past the mask most of the time. Two months ago Harrison Scott succumbed to bone cancer. He was Rossi's commanding officer when they were in the Marines in Vietnam. They'd reconnected a few years ago and remained good friends until Scott's death. And this last death not only devastated Dave, but the entire team. Gideon's murder took us all by surprise. Dave knew him the longest, that's why I think he took it so hard, but also why he's been very supportive of those of us that worked with him the most recent. None of us had seen him in almost eight years, but that didn't make it easier to lose someone you loved. Rossi has especially taken Spence under his wing, helping him through this just as he did when Maeve died. Through all this and all the heart aches he's had, he'll tell you he's gained more.

I sit here in the Quantico Café, watching him with this team. Talking and laughing, I'm amazed at how much he's changed, but I'm more astonished at the transformation that's taken place since he found he is a father and grandfather. He's taking those vacation days he used to give away. He beams when a call comes in on his cell and the caller ID says her name.

Sitting here watching him, he talks to Hotch and Morgan, absently minded playing with Kai, his grandson like he's been doing it for years. He doesn't get upset when the little guy asks a million questions, or whines he doesn't want to drink his milk. He just easily talks to the two year old. I've seen him carry the sleeping child, holding and cuddling him. I've watched as he ties shoes, wipes runny noses, whispers soothing words when he falls and escorts to the men's room for the tenth time. I've seen him laugh when the little boy does something funny and be loving but stern when minor discipline is needed. I've watched him ask the advice of his daughter and I've seen him give some to her. They've become so comfortable with each other in such a short time. We've all chuckled today when she calls him Dad and he doesn't answer. He's still getting use to that, but he's better she told us. I've seen a side of this man I didn't think anyone would ever see. We've all seen it and we all marvel at it. He's slowed down and is learning to enjoy life. He lights up when he hears Papaw and you can see that same light when he looks at Joy, especially when she's not looking at him. He's a proud father and grandfather. I can't speak for the rest of our team, but I'm happy for him and I love the changes.

He's figured out I'm watching him, he's looking over at me and smiling, asking "everything all right? What are you thinking about so intently?"

I should have realized even with everything that's changing some things will never change, like his knowledge of all of us and our mannerisms, that's one thing that make him the best profiler in the BAU. Smiling even more, I lean over kiss him softly on the cheek and answer. "Everything great, I was thinking about what a great family we have." He may never know how much he's changed, but I do. Sometimes change is good.


End file.
